


The Woodlands House

by Voodoopunk



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Game, Gen, Ghosts, Grimdark, Humanstuck, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-25 02:43:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16652773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voodoopunk/pseuds/Voodoopunk
Summary: It was late at night when the couple arrived at the house in the middle of the woods. It was early in the morning when one of them left. This story, no matter the details between the entrance and exit, has been told millions of thousands of times. Why should this time be any different?Because it's an angry witch who lives in this house, that so many people have entered and never come out of.Even if lives is a strong word nowadays.And sometimes, the couple stays the night.





	The Woodlands House

Dave and Karkat arrived in the town just as the sun was setting. The directions that they'd been given by Dave's mother to this strange house had been more than a bit complicated, but eventually, they made it. After stopping for gas, and chatting with a few locals (all of which went oddly distant when they said where they were going), they drove up the road into the woods, and towards that strange old mansion for their honeymoon. It'd been Dave's sister's house, once. No one was really sure if she still lived there, or if she was even alive at all. She no longer showed up to any family gatherings, not even her own brother's wedding, and it'd been a while since she'd spoken to anyone. Nevertheless, the place was big enough that the couple could easily share the space with the girl.

Dave was the first to step out of the car. The building looked almost abandoned, and as he walked towards the door, it swung open on its own with a sudden gust of wind. Odd, yes, but not necessarily an indicator that anything was wrong. If anything, Dave thought his sister had probably messed with it to make it do that on purpose. She'd always loved the more macabre side of things... _No,_ he thought to himself. _She always **has.** She's still around._ He sighed to himself, making his way inside as his husband followed.

"Holy fuck," Karkat whispered, looking around the main hall. A grand set of stairs led upwards, where Dave swore he saw a faint pair of lights disappearing into a darkened doorway- "This place is huge." He shook his head. There was nothing here, it was just his mind fucking with him. 

"Yeah," Dave said, making his way towards the kitchen, to see if there was anything to eat. "We used to get lost here all the time as kids. We joked that it was haunted..." He shrugged, starting to look through the cabinets. "Only ghosts here are the ghosts of expiration dates. Seriously, what does my sister even _eat_ anymore? All the shit in here's been expired for years." 

"I'll head back into town to see if I can get anything at all. See if you can find Rose, and yell at her for me. For not showing up, and for not leaving us any food." Dave laughed at that, walking out of the kitchen and starting to head upstairs.

"Knowing her, she's probably in the library or something-" As he spoke, a door suddenly slammed shut upstairs, making both men jump. "Shit." Karkat sprinted outside, while Dave sprinted towards the noise, calling out his sister's name. She had to be up here, right? Even if she wasn't, something had to have made that noise... As he reached the top of the stairs and started to make it towards where his sister's bedroom used to be, he heard the car driving off, leaving Dave stuck, at least for an hour or two.

The doorknob to the girl's room was ice cold. Dave could barely turn it, though when he did, he found himself met with an eerie sight. If there hadn't had been candles, the room would have been pitch black as the door shut. The windows had been covered completely, and from what he could see, there were papers scattered everywhere. He lifted one up, only to find a short list of dates and names, scribbled down in a still-shining ink. The names weren't any he recognized, but the dates seemed sporadic. The first was a month or so after his sister had seemingly vanished, with the next being six months later, and the next gap being a whole year. And then, he heard footsteps coming towards the door.

"...Rose?"

No response.

"Rose, c'mon, stop fucking with me. Did Mom not say we were coming?"

Still no response. The doorknob started to turn, and as the door opened... Nothing was on the other side, save for a few pieces of paper that had probably found their way out of the room. The only one that any writing could be seen on had another list of names and dates, more recent. So recent, in fact, that the last date on the bottom was just the day before. With no names attached.


End file.
